As an apparatus for continuously vulcanizing and forming green tires in a tire vulcanization step is known one disclosed in Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-122407.
This apparatus is provided with a vulcanization mold composed of an upper mold and a lower mold, and a traveling carriage for reciprocating the lower mold between a position of carrying-in a green tire and a position of vulcanizing the tire. A carrying-out device for carrying out a vulcanized tire is connected to the lower mold. When mounting a green tire on the lower mold at the green tire carrying-in position, a vulcanized tire is made to fall on the carrying-out device from the upper mold located at the tire vulcanizing position and is carried out.